Servo do Rei
by emillyn.figueiredo.5
Summary: Oneshot baseado em servo do mal de vocaloid, devido a época do inverno o rei Hao permitiu que os cidadãos entrassem em seu palácio desde que não quebrem uma das 3 regras, mas o que esta incomodando o irmão mais novo o servo do rei Yoh. Mpreg se não gosta não leia


Servo do Rei

-Senhor disse um soldado entrando no cômodo e se ajoelhando em frente a um trono, o cômodo tinha janelas grandes com as cortinas abertas permitindo que a luz adentre a sala, um longo tapete vermelho sobre o piso branco a luz refletindo no trono iluminando o ainda mais e a pessoa sentada nele mostrando suas roupas caras que ajudavam ao dar ainda mais beleza.

-O que é? disse a pessoa sentada, com uma cara entediada, a pessoa era Hao Asakura o atual rei, o antigo rei junto com sua esposa e sogros foram assassinada durante uma noite por envenenamento, ninguém do povo se ressentiu devido a eles serem tiranos, mas ficarão apreensivos por causa que seus filhos iriam herdar o reino, ficando chocados quando o atual rei junto com seu servo leal, seu irmão gêmeo mais novo Yoh administram o reino adequadamente embora o rei não ligasse muito ele não queria que ocorresse um golpe que resultaria na morte dele ou de seu irmão. Então normalmente seu irmão iria vir com ideias como baixar os impostos até uma certa porcentagem para estimular a economia e ele iria apenas assinar.

-Está na época do inverno embora agora a população tenha mais maneiras de se sustentar que no reinado anterior algumas famílias ainda iram sofrer o frio, eles gostariam de saber sua posição sobre isso.

-E isso disse enquanto mexia numa mexa do seu cabelo, bem sendo assim traga eles para o palácio os homens iram ficar em quartos do lado esquerdo enquanto as mulheres e crianças do lado direito, tendo algumas regras caso alguém as quebre não hesitarem em expulsar durante o frio do inverno, agora pode ir.

Uma porta se abriu deixando a pessoa entrar no cômodo ele tinha enormes janelas na qual permitiam que a luz entrasse, uma porta que levava a varanda na qual se tinha a vista do enorme jardim, tendo uma enorme cama com lençóis e cobertas vermelhos e cortinas azuis, uma mesa escura redonda com um conjunto de chá de cor de marfim com detalhes em azul, um grande espelho retangular prateado no quando do quarto, um guarda-roupa escuro com detalhes em dourado, uma cômoda onde sobre ela tinha uma grande caixa de cor azulada de joias e uma porta que levava ao banheiro na qual tinha uma enorme banheira de chão, uma chuveiro box com vidro escuro, um vaso sanitário e pia de cor de marfim sendo as torneiras de cor dourada sendo tanto o piso do quarto quanto o do banheiro de cor de marfim.

-Onde você estava? Disse Hao em cima de sua cama enquanto penteava seu cabelo com uma voz calma.

-Estava verificando as outras partes do palácio Hao disse um menino idêntico ao rei, seu irmão Yoh diferentemente de seu irmão que estava usando um quimono vermelho estampado com flores dourados e um obi preto, estava vestindo um terno tradicional de servo com uma gravata vermelha.

-Devo disser que você sempre fica lindo nesse terno disse Hao olhando sobre o ombro com um sorriso terminando de pentear.

-Quem deve receber elogios e você respondeu Yoh com um sorriso embora tivessem o mesmo rosto tanto as personalidades como um pouco da aparência são diferentes o rei tinha cabelos longos e orelhas furadas onde normalmente colocava seus brincos favoritos preferindo vestir roupas tradicionais, ele era arrogante e frio ,sendo em algumas situações cruel embora a ultima seja para aqueles que mexeram com seu irmão sendo seu irmão mais novo o oposto ele tinha cabelos curtos vestindo roupas atuais vestindo roupas tradicionais durante eventos importantes ou quando dormia, sendo calmo e humilde se importando com os outros mas podendo ser cruel quando a situação exigir.

-Falta alguns dias para seu aniversario gostaria de algo disse Yoh.

-Lembre-se também e seu aniversário, mas tenho certeza que o que você quer é a mesma coisa que eu quero respondeu com um olhar e sorriso malicioso.

Yoh respondeu dando o mesmo sorriso.

-Não posso esperar saindo do cômodo indo para seu próprio quarto.

O inverno chegou deixando o reino gelado e silencioso, embora dentro do castelo ouvia-se várias vozes das famílias que o rei abrigou, tendo estabelecendo regras para os hospedes.

1-Não interferir em qualquer trabalho dos soldados ou empregados;

2-Nao haver brigas;

3-Não houver assediou a qualquer pessoa seja do palácio ou não;

Caso uma dessas regras sejam quebradas, a pessoa séria expulsa do palácio e presa, todos entenderam respeitando as regras mas havia alguém que não ligava muito para isso, uma cidadã solteira chamada Anna que sonhava em se tornar uma nobre quando soube que pessoas que não tinham abrigo poderiam ficar no palácio sabendo que o irmão do rei estava solteiro decidiu seduzi-lo para tentar conseguir se tornar nobre, tendo apenas um problema ele não correspondia seus avanços mesmo assim ela ainda teimava exigindo dele.

Yoh estava desesperado no início ele recusou educadamente mas mesmo assim ela ainda continuava ao ponto de aparecer onde ele estava trabalhando sozinho, exigindo dele, ele queria contar a seu irmão mas tinha medo do que aconteceria com ela por ter mexido com ele mas a perseguição chegou ao ponto dela o barrar no corredor e ele não sabia se iria conseguir aguentar a até o fim do inverno, ele teria que esperar até acabar e rezando para Hao não descobrir temendo o que aconteceria com ela.

-Aqui está disse Yoh colocando um prato de bolo de chocolate em cima da mesa do seu quarto junto com o bule de chá preenchido com chá verde.

-Obrigado, você não vai ficar perguntei pegando uma xicara e tomando um pouco antes de olhar para ele com um pouco de esperança que dissesse sim principalmente para dar seu presente de aniversário já que devido aos deveres de ambos não conseguiram dar no dia.

-Não tenho algumas tarefas ainda respondeu com um sorriso um pouco estranho a meu ver – assim que eu terminar eu volto.

Acendi com a cabeça vendo o sair pela porta do quarto suspirei abaixando a xicara.

Ele estava preocupado com Yoh embora ele estivesse agindo normalmente, ele sentia que seu irmão estava tenso por algo geralmente Yoh iria contar para ele, mas se isso não acontecesse significaria que a situação era mais grave e ele não o queria o preocupar, então ele reparou que Yoh começou a chegar atrasado quando certas áreas ficavam sem ninguém, com isso meu reflexo no espelho mostrou minha expressão determinada eu iria descobrir o que se passava com ele só precisaria pensar em um plano.

Uma pessoa estava caminhando por um dos corredores escuros passando pelos cômodos e os quadros nas paredes, já tinha ficado tarde a maioria das pessoas se retirando para seus quartos apenas a luz da lua passando pelas janelas iluminado um pouco os corredores apenas podendo se ouvir os passos da pessoa, quando de repente passos rápidos começaram a ir em direção a pessoa, até que ela sentiu braços de alguém o abraçando por trás colocando a cabeça no ombro sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

-Yoh eu não vou desistir, por que não vamos para seu quarto com uma voz feminina.

-Porque não te expulso e mandou para prisão sua mulher imunda disse com raiva, virando-se para mostrar seu rosto na qual tinha uma expressão de raiva junto com seus cabelos longos.

-Ma..Majestade gaguejou Anna chocada e com medo do que é o rei faria – Juro que não ... tentando se defender sendo interrompida.

-Então e você que está perturbando meu irmão disse com desgosto olhando para a mulher na sua frente, ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos escuros vestindo uma roupa simples que ele pediu que dessem aos hospedes – Você quebrou as regras e ainda por cima com meu irmão ficarei feliz em deixa-la fora no frio na prisão.

-Majestade por favor eu... foi interrompida novamente quando guardas saíram do seu disfarce fingindo serem armaduras vazias a prendendo imediatamente.

-Sabem o que fazer disse Hao ao guardas – chamem meu irmão eu quero conversar com ele, retirando para seu quarto.

Suspirei olhando para a cama onde meu irmão estava sentado virado de costas para mim e a porta eu estava vestindo um yukata azul já que estava me preparando para dormir em meus aposentos quando um guarda me chamou e contou sobre o incidente. O plano era bem simples Hao se disfarçou de mim fingindo estar fazendo tarefas nos corredores vazios até o que ou quem estivesse me incomodando aparecesse enquanto os guardas fingiam ser armaduras para caso algo acontece e fizessem uma prisão.

Embora estivesse aliviado por ter se livrado de Anna sentiu pena dela já que provavelmente receberia uma punição maior que a estabelecia pelo seu irmão, como sentiu-se culpado por ter preocupado Hao.

-Hao eu disse enquanto me aproximava mais da cama, sentando nela ficando um pouco mais perto de seu irmão, mas Hao não se virando para me olhar no rosto, estendo minha mão até pegar a dele e apertando suavemente – você está bem.

-Baka você que sofreu assedio esta perguntando se eu estou bem sou eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, Yoh você sempre cuidou de mim fazendo de tudo para me deixar feliz, você até matou nossa família para que não fossemos separados sabendo que eu iria ficar machucado e provavelmente se tornaria um tirano, quando eu me torne rei com você ao meu lado fiz uma promessa seria eu que cuidaria e deixaria você feliz mas nem isso disse Hao virando-se mostrando seus olhos vermelhos com rastros de lagrimas com soluços saindo.

Com os olhos arregalados na confissão, deixei um sorriso triste aparecer no meu rosto passei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo o puxando para o meu peito o abraçando firmemente.

-Você não precisa fazer isso eu te amo, se quer que eu seja feliz fique ao meu lado, levantando seu rosto para ver seus olhos, olhando e ouvindo o que eu disse Hao soltou um pequeno sorriso vendo isso não pude resistir de sorrir e o beijei vendo-o fechar as pálpebras se rendendo ao beijo, eu fazendo o mesmo logo depois.

-Ahhh...Nghnh sons de gemidos preenchiam o quarto escuro iluminado apenas pela luz do luar, a luz repousando sobre dois corpos perto da cama, Hao que estava com os braços nas costas da camisa branca de Yoh quebrou o beijo separando os lábios com o rosto corado respirando fortemente devido ao beijo, ele estava sentado sobre a cama enquanto Yoh com o rosto corado e respiração igualmente forte estava ajoelhado no piso com seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, o casaco do seu terno junto com a gravata vermelha abandonada no chão, a manga do meu yukata branco deslizando do meu ombro deixando-o o exposto.

Vendo isso Yoh me puxou novamente para um beijo na qual respondi, sentindo seus lábios e alguns segundos depois sua língua pedindo permissão para entrar na qual aceitei gemendo em responda ao contato com minha língua.

-Nnnghh...haah gemendo novamente ao entrelaçar nossas línguas -Haahh...gnhgn.

Tendo que separar-nos novamente para respirar deixando um fio de saliva entre nossos lábios Yoh olhando para mim se aproximou, mas invés de me beijar novamente ele se dirigiu ao meu pescoço mordendo levemente, suspirei nessa ação minhas apertando sua camisa meu corpo se sentindo quente conforme ele beijava e mordia meu pescoço me marcando como dele me deixando ansioso, como se sentindo isso ele parou me empurrando para o colchão colocando-se sobre mim atacando agora o outro lado do meu pescoço enquanto eu gemia deixei um dos meus braços sobre suas costas e a outra tentando abrir os botões da sua camisa, não conseguindo, fiquei frustrado e rasguei sua camisa quebrando os botões finalmente expondo seu peito deixando minha mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra em cima das costas tentava puxar a bainha da camisa para remove-la.

-Gnnh..haah gemi quando Yoh esfregou o joelho no meu membro fazendo fricção, levantando minha perna para ficar mais fácil dele continuar – O q? perguntei olhando para cima não entendo porque ele parou, de joelhos ele se livrou da sua camisa colocando suas mãos sobre a frente de meu yukata o abrindo expondo meu peito para ele corei um pouco nessa ação, ele se abaixou me beijando rapidamente antes de se dirigir ao meu peito pegando meu mamilo esquerdo lambendo-o fazendo-me gritar de surpresa e gemer, colocando ambos meus braços ao redor das suas costas apertando firmemente.

-Nhgngh...haah...gngh gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás arranhando suas costas deixando marcas vermelhas devido ele chupar meu mamilo junto com o fato dele ter colocado sua mão abaixou do tecido da cintura do yukata e da boxer pegando meu membro e o friccionando contra o tecido, não aguentando mais implorei para ele entre gemidos – Yoh...nhghaah...favor.

Yoh parou levantando sua cabeça olhando para mim soltando um sorriso malicioso se levantando de mim, retirei o resto da minha roupa deixando meu membro duro livre, com isso virei meu rosto envergonhado, com o rosto virado não percebi o olhar malicioso e brincalhão que ele me dava percebendo que Yoh se moveu virei para ver o que ele estava fazendo mas eu acabei sentindo primeiro um prazer imenso me fazendo soltar um grito e fechar meus olhos, abrindo meus olhos descobri o que o causara, os lábios de Yoh estavam envoltos sobre minha ereção vendo isso soltei outro gemido alto junto com uma série de outros apertando minhas mãos sobre os lençóis.

-AH...haah...gnhgn continuei gemendo com o prazer, gemendo mais quando Yoh adicionou a língua enrolando ao redor, as mãos de Yoh estavam sobre minha cintura me impedindo de levantar meu quadril, não aguentando esperar mais implorei – Yoh...nhgh...aah.

Yoh levantou a cabeça parando olhando para mim me dando um sorriso e falou maliciosamente.

-Se isso que o rei deseja com isso eu tremi pensando o prazer que eu sentiria com apenas uma dúvida restante na minha mente se hoje seria o dia ou aconteceria posteriormente – Ahhah...nghn.

Gemi saindo do meu pensamento abaixando minha cabeça para ver o que Yoh estava fazendo, a cabeça de Yoh estava entre minhas pernas perto da minha entrada percebendo o que ele tinha feito meu rosto ficou vermelho gemendo quando senti novamente sua língua circular ao redor da abertura.

-Gghgh...nhgnh gemi quanto a língua de Yoh entrou em mim, brincando com meu interior massageando minhas paredes, ele continuou assim não parando até minha entrada estar toda lubrificada tanto pelos hormônios quanto pela sua saliva.

Quando Yoh finalmente parou ouvi suas roupas restantes caírem no chão, com isso abri os olhos Yoh já estava sobre mim me olhando nos olhos com isso sorri vendo seus sentimentos que eram iguais ao que eu estava sentindo luxuria, desejo, felicidade e amor meu corpo ficando mais quente se possível ao ver a última emoção, Yoh vendo minha reação sorriu abaixando a cabeça me beijando, retribuindo permitindo que nossas línguas se unissem distraído devido ao beijo não senti a ereção de Yoh pressionando na minha entrada só depois de alguns segundos quanto senti um desconforto quebrando o beijo soltando um gemido de dor meu corpo ficando tenso impedindo-o de continuar, com isso Yoh passou a beijar meu pescoço e me masturbando fazendo meu corpo relaxar não esperando Yoh empurrou entrando imediatamente me fazendo suspirar e o arranhar nas costas por causa da dor parando me dando algum tempo para me acostumar.

Hao se moveu sinalizando que eu podia continuar, me retirei lentamente sentindo o aperto das paredes internas antes de entrar rapidamente atingindo um ponto que o fez soltar um gemido alto encontrando sua próstata, os quadris se movendo para encontrar meus impulsos enquanto seus braços se enrolavam em meu pescoço, cabelos longos suados pela cama com algumas mexas agarrados em seu rosto corado com seus olhos fechados devido ao êxtase, lambendo os lábios me agarrei a um mamilo fazendo com que ele gritasse de prazer arqueando as costas permitindo que meu impulso atingisse sua próstata mais difícil e deixando-o quase sem voz dos seus gritos, rosnei me aproximando com Hao ficando mais apertado seus gemidos e gritos me incentivando a continuar enquanto o calor das paredes apertadas implorando para eu desistir, Hao apertando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que suas pernas seguravam meus quadris, o beijei engolindo nossos sons de conclusão ambos chegando ao orgasmo, deslizei de seu interior e o puxei para perto.

-Espero que eu tenha realizado seu desejo disse passando a mão através dos cabelos suados o abraçando enquanto Hao descansava a cabeça em seu peito. -Eu te amo Hao

Hao murmurou suavemente os olhos fechados sendo logo reclamado pelo sono dormindo quando nos cobri com os lençóis, fechando os olhos me deixando ser pego pelo sono.

Minhas pálpebras vibravam abrindo os olhos vi um peito na qual minha cabeça repousava levantando a cabeça vi um rosto semelhante ao meu dormindo, que me fez dar um sorriso sentando na cama senti uma ligeira dor confirmando a noite passada olhei para uma das janelas, tentando perceber que horas eram, pela claridade e pela posição do sol eram no máximo 10 da manhã tempo suficiente para ficarem juntos e se arrumarem caso precisem realizar suas funções, fiz uma careta no ultimo pensamento direi que hoje estou de folga principalmente por não ter nada de importante para ter que assinar ou aconselhar. Voltei meus olhos novamente para Yoh vendo o ainda dormir decidi o acordar com isso um pensamento veio a minha mente me fazendo soltar um sorriso malicioso, me aproximando dele comecei a dar beijos no pescoço fazendo-o se mover ligeiramente quanto Yoh finalmente acordou com os olhos um pouco confuso dei um beijo em seus lábios fazendo o despertar.

-Acordou disse com um sorriso olhando-o nos olhos.

-Sim, que horas são? Yoh perguntou devolvendo o sorriso.

-Provavelmente 10 não se... foi interrompido pela abertura da porta sinalizando que alguém tinha entrado, virando para saber quem tinha os interrompidos viu uma empregada com a roupa atual com o rosto vermelho de ter entrado vendo os dois nus apenas cobertos pelos lençóis.

-Des... culp...Desculpe ela gaguejou ainda com o rosto vermelho - mas como não há planos de propostas, reuniões ou quaisquer coisas desses tipos, majestade está livre hoje gostaria que eu fizesse algo.

-Peça para o cozinheiro para fazer o habitual e que eu e Yoh não queremos ser perturbados a não ser que o assunto seja de importância, com isso você pode se retirar disse a liberando, na qual ela se retirou rapidamente do cômodo – bem já que você está aqui porque não me acompanha no banho.

Eu disse saindo da cama caminhando descoberto até a porta do banheiro, me virando para lhe mandar um olhar brincalhão antes de entrar, abri a torneira deixando a água quente preencher a banheira, suspirei feliz entrando na água quente relaxando meus músculos, soltando um sorriso quando ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e se fechar.

7 anos depois.

Um grito alto de dor junto com respirações rápidas ressoava no quarto vindo da pessoa sentada na cama sua figura coberta apenas por um lençol branco sobre sua cintura um de uma serie na qual estavam todos manchados de sangue deixados ignorados no chão, um outro grito saindo dos lábios.

-Só mais um pouco Hao disse enquanto eu estava sentado atrás dele segurando ambas as mãos, apertando quando outro gemido saiu, Hao estava com os cabelos longos espalhados com o corpo suado devido ao esforço com o rosto cansado olhei na direção do médico e perguntei:

-Quanto tempo?

-Só mais um empurrão forte majestade respondeu ajoelhado de frente na cama, virando-se para olhar para Hao eu falei – Você ouviu o medico apenas mais um, você consegue, força.

Hao soltou um último grito antes de fazer o máximo de força que restara em seu corpo cansado, desabando contra mim sem forças depois de todo esse tempo, alguns segundos depois um choro suave foi ouvido finalizando o processo fazendo Hao soltar um gemido de alivio, o ajudando a ficar sentado novamente o medico estendeu os braços para Hao pegar o pacote enrolado em toalhas brancas dos braços do médico, trazendo o pacote para seu peito para podermos ver o novo membro da família o médico se retirando do quarto tendo terminado seu trabalho, era uma menina com algumas mexas de cabelo preto sendo muito pequena para os padrões normais devido a ter nascido prematuramente seus olhos já abertos eram de cores incomuns um vermelho e azul e o outro dourado e prateado, Hao pegou uma das mãozinhas com um sorriso apertando levemente enquanto a pequena tinha a outra na boca fazendo uma cena adorável, virando-se para me olhar nos olhos amorosamente sem largar a mão ele me beijou levemente nos lábios.

Sorri em resposta, o beijando na testa ficando alguns minutos em silencio, até a porta ser aberta chamando nossa atenção aparecendo dois garotos gêmeos de 7 anos com apenas os cortes de cabelos e roupas diferentes, sorrindo para eles os chamei para ficarem do meu lado para verem a nova adição, as crianças se aproximaram tentando ver a nova pessoa, um de cabelo curto amarrado em rabo de cavalo com um yukata azul e um obi dourado disse numa voz inocente.

-Ela e pequena vendo o quão grande ele era em comparação, Hao e eu rindo da declaração do mais velho falando para ele em resposta.

-Yohane você e seu irmão eram pequenos também, ela só e mais por nascer prematura – o mais novo com cabelo longo amarrado também em rabo de cavalo com um yukata vermelho também com um obi dourado disse também inocentemente.

-Ela que fez demorar tanto, mas e tão pequena após que eu e Yohane não demoramos tanto, foi Hao com um sorriso que respondeu.

-Muito pelo contrário Haoken você e seu irmão me fizeram ficar em trabalho por 3 horas.

-Pai qual é o nome? perguntou Yohane olhando para mim – E papai qual é o nome? Perguntou Haoken olhando para Hao.

Nos olhamos e sorrimos respondendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Emillyn.

3 meses depois.

Eu estava a amamentando no quarto dela, o cômodo tinha um berço de cor marrom com uma cortina estampada do céu estrelado preso ao berço, brinquedos de bichos de pelúcia em cima de uma prateleira, uma cadeira de balanço de madeira na qual eu estava sentado, um guarda roupa de cor de marfim com detalhes em azul, o piso sendo de cor azul junto com paredes de cor vermelha, terminando comecei a balançar a cadeira cantando uma canção de ninar colocando-a para dormir enquanto eu olhava seu rosto, ouvi a porta ser aberta e passos vindo em minha direção parando ao meu lado não levantando minha cabeça concentrado em minha tarefa, vendo seus olhos fechados com as mãos junto ao corpo e ouvindo sua respiração calma levantei minha cabeça vendo Yoh em pé do meu lado com um sorriso e um olhar amoroso nos olhos, soltei um sorriso com isso, me beijando amorosamente nos lábios sussurrando com um sorriso.

-Te amo.

-Também te amo respondi com um sussurro e um sorriso.


End file.
